It's all over
by BlueElif
Summary: Series de One-shot dedicados al Ichiruki en diferentes temáticas y UA, contiene lemon, (sexo explicito). Soy nueva en esto :(


**Eterna**

 **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo para desgracia de todos.**

 **Les dejo esta loca idea mía a ver que les parece.**

 **Los reviews serán bien recibidos, sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

Luego de meses sin saber de ella, de soñarla y añorarla, la espera de volver a ver su esposa lo estaba matando lentamente, no sabía cómo había logrado dormir la noche anterior, era tanta la ansiedad de volver a verla, que no cabía en felicidad. Esa mañana se ducho y desayuno rápidamente con el único objetivo de llegar antes a la terminal, no le importaba tener que esperarla, era lo de menos, solo extrañaba en demasía su presencia y todo lo que implicaba verla.

Miró la hora y la tabla en la que se encontraban los vuelos anunciando la llegada de el tan esperado, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, ya no eran unos adolescentes, por lo que el teléfono ya no era suficiente para calmar sus deseos y estaba seguro de que las mismas ansias que el sentía, ella también debía poseerlas. Sus manos le sudaban y al ver salir a un tumulto de gente proveniente del vuelo en el que ella venia, su corazón comenzó a agitarse.

Pero eso no fue nada al verla entre todas esas personas, era inconfundible con ese cabello negro y baja estatura así que me acerque a mi objetivo con el fin de asustarla y susurre.

-"Mátame porque me matan las ganas"- digo con un suave hilo de voz.

Te observo y aguanto la mirada clavada en tus ojos violeta, notando como me arden las mejillas.

Sigo siendo un hombre tímido a pesar de todo lo que ya hemos vivido, es imposible no sentirme intimidado por tu presencia.  
Me devuelves la mirada y sonríes, pero de tus labios no sale palabra alguna.

-"Di algo"- ruego desde mis adentros esperando una palabra.

-"No parece que te maten las ganas" me respondes. Esto te divierte en desmesura.-  
Me armo de valor y me acerco a ti. Nuestros labios se encuentran a escasos centímetros de un beso. Sigues sonriendo con la mirada en lo que intento calmar mis pulsaciones.

-"Estás temblando"-. Me susurras curiosa por mi comportamiento anterior.

-"Hace frío"-. Te respondo sin apartar la mirada claramente avergonzado.  
Ladeas la cabeza con una seductora media sonrisa en los labios, te estás burlando lo sé.

Logramos salir del aeropuerto apresurados, sabíamos los que queríamos y el tiempo apremia, eran meses sin vernos, largos meses en que tuvimos que conformarnos con cualquier medio de comunicación para no perdernos.

Al llegar a tu casa, no hubo otra cosa que ambos no deseáramos, habíamos esperado mucho tiempo para volver a estar juntos y aunque tú habías tenido un viaje largo y yo un día de trabajo agotador a ninguno nos importo, porqué sabíamos lo que queríamos en esos momentos.

Nos dirigimos rápido a tu habitación.

Al llegar a esta logro por fin tomarte entre mis brazos, el abrazo perdura poco porque alcanzo a susurrar.

-Te extrañe Rukia.-

Cierro los ojos y te robo un beso y rezo mentalmente por la respuesta.  
Me contestas el beso con dulzura. Poso mis manos temblorosas en tus hombros y las subo hasta tu cuello mientras te acercas a mí y el beso evoluciona a otro grado, más íntimo, más pasional.  
Cuando quiero darme cuenta de la situación nuestras lenguas están manteniendo una lucha encarnizada en la que ninguno parecía ser el perdedor.

Me empujas poco a poco hasta la pared y creas un camino con tus labios sobre mi cuello hasta llegar a un punto sensible el lóbulo de mi oído.

Luego lo único que se puede escuchar en esa habitación son las respiraciones aceleradas, los jadeos suaves, las caricias sobrepasadas y las miradas… las miradas son puro fuego.  
Te separas unos instantes para controlar la respiración y aprovecho para hacer lo mismo. Me miras y sonríes, te devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Yo también Ichigo.-

-"La noche es eterna"- susurro.

Vuelves a las andadas. Me besas de nuevo y me muerdes a la vez.  
Me rindo al placer del momento, me rindo ante ti, una enana demandante como siempre.

Empezamos a desnudarnos, despacio, suavemente. Mis manos recorren tu gran espalda y una de las tuyas pellizca mis pezones mientras la otra ha ido a parar a mi entrepierna. Clavo mis uñas en tu piel, probablemente mañana te deje marca.

-"Ahhh" gimo cuando introduces un dedo en mí.- Era imposible no hacerlo, todo lo tuyo era grande y no solo el juego previo me ponía caliente el solo al verte en el aeropuerto, como siempre tan tú hicieron que los meses de abstinencia cobraran vida.

"Calla, nos van a escuchar los vecinos" consigues decir con la voz entrecortada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Los gemidos salen de mí rompiéndome la garganta, desde lo más profundo. Me tapas la boca con la mano que te queda libre mientras me masturbas enérgicamente. Me miras fijamente, quieres ver el placer en mis ojos.  
Has introducido uno de tus dedos en mi boca y lo succiono lujuriosa, sintiendo que voy a explotar en unos breves instantes.

Pongo mi mano en tu brazo y te obligo a parar.  
"Ichigo Hazlo" te ruego entre jadeos y gemidos.  
Levantas una de mis piernas y cierro los ojos.

Me rindo por completo al placer.

Te hundes en mí poco a poco, sintiendo mi sexo caliente, húmedo, estrecho. Me propicias una embestida corta y fuerte, logrando penetrarme por completo. Abro mis ojos por la sensación del momento y se me corta la respiración. Noto tu miembro duro llenándome por dentro. La sensación es tan placentera que creo que me voy a desmayar, extrañaba esto con todo mi ser.  
Te araño la piel que se me pone por delante mientras comienza una deliciosa danza de caderas en la que ninguno cedía. Gimo alto y fuerte tu nombre una y otra vez. Aumentas la velocidad de tus movimientos con lo que se suman tus jadeos a los míos.

-"Sigue, sigue, sigue…"- te repito rápido con la respiración acelerada.  
Mi cuerpo se estremece y explota en un fuerte e intenso orgasmo. Tiemblo entera y me besas con pasión, me pellizcas los labios con tus dientes y sigues con tus movimientos de cadera, cada vez más profundos.

-"Me voy"- gimes sin separar tus labios de los míos.

Me penetras con mayor velocidad y me propicias una última embestida, pausando tus movimientos. Muerdes con fuerza mi labio inferior mientras gruñes de forma salvaje logrando llenarme por completo.  
Apoyas tu frente en la mía e intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones. Me besas tras unos instantes recobrando el control de la situación. Sales de mí y me abrazas. Nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos.

-"La noche eterna"- susurro.  
-"La noche eterna"- repites.

"Porque la noche era eterna y aún quedaban horas para el alba".


End file.
